Garden of Destiny
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: There is a rumor that in Godric's Hollow there is a maze. A maze that when you get to end you will meet the one you are destined to be with in garden near the fountain. But that's all hogwash as far as Regulus and Dorcas are concerned. Each set out to prove that rumor is false but will it they who are proven to be false? Is there such a thing as destiny and soulmates?


**Story Title/Link: Garden of Destiny**

**School and Theme: Ilvermorny and Dialogue tags and Action beats**

**Main Prompt: The Fountain of Fair Fortune - Setting a serene garden with a beautiful fountain**

**Year: 2**

**Word Count: 966 words**

**Warnings: Everyone Lives!AU/Voldemort Never Existed!AU**

The soft spray of water from a fountain sounded enticingly from the garden at the center of the maze. On such a humid hazy day as this water was the perfect thing for ailed you and that what was Regulus was looking for. At least that was what he told himself he was looking for.

What he was truly looking for was a mystery even to himself because the benefactor of what he was looking for was his brother, the blood traitor, Sirius Black.

He remembers hearing his brother discuss it during their time at Hogwarts. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation while trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. He hadn't wanted to be seen talking with his brother because that would have gotten back to his parents somehow. Then he'd be in a lot of trouble for sure.

But the words he'd overheard that day played over and over again in his head. _They say that if you get through the maze in the public park in Godric's Hollow, that you'll find the one you're destined for at the fountain in the garden. _

Sirius had barked out a laugh after saying it and called it hogwash. An old wives tale about soulmates or some rot.

But Regulus couldn't help but think that there was something to it. After all, Sirius had met his wife Marlene at the fountain when they were but ten years old. So there had to be some truth to the story.

Which is what led him to the public park in Godric's Hollow, the shrieks and laughs of children surrounding him, with only the thoughts of making it through the maze in his head. He would either prove the rumor false or he'd have to admit his brother and his brother's friends were right after all.

The soft greenery of maze stood before him, like a cool beckoning hand welcoming him into its shade. Whoever had made the maze made it enclosed so that you couldn't use the sun or shadows for directional help. But it was also a welcome relief from the humid air outside.

"Let's get started," Regulus said to no one in particular, "and find the end of this maze quickly. I want to know if what Sirius said was true."

Meanwhile on the far side of the park, Dorcas stood outside of the same maze talking with a group of her friends. The inviting sound of the water from the fountain was calling out to her like a pied piper.

"What's in there?" she asked her friend Marlene, as she pushed a lock of dirty blonde hair back from her face. "I hear a fountain."

Marlene laughed. "That's just Godric's fountain," she said, with a wave of her hand. "Nothing more than that."

"Godric's fountain?" Dorcas was intrigued now. She needed to know more about Godric's fountain. She'd never heard of it before.

"They say that the founder of Gryffindor house, Godric Gryffindor, had an ailing wife whose only love was gardening and flowers," Marlene said. "So Godric built her a garden, so grand and majestic that everyone wanted to come and see it."

"But what does that have to do with the fountain?" Lily asked, intrigue taking her over as well.

"It was the fountain that was making everyone want to come to the garden. The fountain was rumored to be magic…"

"Magic? Like the waters could heal you or something like that?" Dorcas asked. She'd heard of a fountain in France with this very same power.

A smile forming on her, Marlene said, "No. But it is rumored that if you go to the fountain you will find there the one you're destined to be with."

"Hogwash," giggled Lily.

"It's not," Marlene cried out indignantly. "That's why Godric built a maze around it after his wife died. So that only the ones who were truly destined to be, like he and his wife, would find each other."

Dorcas could hear Lily and Marlene talking behind her as the haunting call of the fountain continued to pull her towards the maze. She could hear her friends calling to her but couldn't stop her feet.

"I'll be right back," she called out, stepping into the maze.

The feeling of coolness settled over her like a blanket. It was much nicer in the maze than it was under the sweltering sun. She would make an adventure out of getting to the center of the maze. Like a true Gryffindor.

Reaching out she trailed her hand over the soft green leaves and pine needles that covered the many bushes that made up the maze. She could see many flowers in the bushes. The reds, pinks, and purples all speckled throughout. She even picked a few on her way, as she continued to follow the sound of water falling into the fountain that drew steadily closer.

But as the end of her trek came into view, she found that she wasn't the only one to be entering the garden. A handsome dark haired man was entering the garden as well. Heart skipping a beat she called out to him, watching as he jumped in surprise.

"Dor," Regulus stopped himself as he was about to use the derogatory nickname the Gryffindor's had for Dorcas. "Dorcas, what are you doing here?"

"I was trying to find the entrance to the garden," she said, not entirely trusting him. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

"I..I…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I was trying to find you."

As the two talked in their garden sanctuary, Dorcas was beginning to think that maybe there was something to this rumor after all. Maybe she had found the one she was destined to be with after all.

**Also for the following on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well.**

**Mythology: Wronged Women in Greek Mythology assignment Task 3 - Write about a sanctuary. **

**Our Tangled Webs: The Remix: Regulus/Dorcas**

**Hogwarts Bingo Party: B5 Everyone Lives**

**I hope you all enjoyed Garden of Destiny. **


End file.
